Der Fluch des Jack Sparrow
by Ronny ferocia
Summary: Wieder einmal sitzt Captain Jack Sparrow auf einer ihm nur all zu bekannten Insel fest. Glücklicherweise muss er nicht lange auf Rettung warten...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hi! das ist mein beitrag zum allgemeinen fluch der karibik wahn! ich hoffe, meine version der piraterie gefällt euch ;-). ich hab nur ein paar kleine dinge abgeändert z.B. dass captain barbossa nicht abgemurkst wurde. aber lest selber!

Disclaimer: captain jack sparrow gehört sehr zu meinem leidwesen nicht mir und dasselbe gilt natürlich auch für alle anderen charaktere aus dem film. aber die restlichen verrückten sind aus meinem kopf gehüpft ;-)

* * *

FLUCH DER KARIBIK 

"Hey, Captain! Da ist jemand auf unserer Insel!"

"Was? Wo?"

"Da vorne! Da liegt jemand an unserem Strand uns säuft unseren Rum!"

"Wie viele sind es? Nur einer?"

"Aye, Captain!"

"Das dürfte kein Problem sein! Werft den Anker und setzt die Boote aus!"

"ANKER AUSWERFEN! BOOTE AUSSETZEN! WIR FAHREN ZUR INSEL!"

"AYE!"

* * *

"Was ist das nur für ein fürchterlicher Krach? Lasst einen armen, geplagten, total besoffenen Piraten doch einfach schlafen!" Widerwillig richtete sich der Aufgeschreckte auf und versuchte zu erkennen, was ihn geweckt hatte. Angestrengt blinzelte er aufs Meer hinaus, doch er sah nur blaue und goldene Punkte. "Hey, das sieht ja toll aus! Blau wie das Meer und golden wie die Sterne! Oder wie der Wein?" Der Pirat hatte bei seinen schwärmerischen Worten mit einem seeligen Lächeln im Gesicht die Arme theatralisch ausgebreitet. Doch das Lächeln verschwand, als er darüber nachdenken musste, ob die goldenen Punkte jetzt eher wie Sterne aussahen oder wie Wein. Während dieser Nachdenkphase hatten sich die Augen des Piraten endlich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt. "He, was ist denn das? Wer ist das?" Mit Schrecken hatte er festgestellt, dass sich drei kleine Boote der Insel näherten. Leicht torkelnd rappelte sich der Zerzauste auf, beschattete immer noch schwankend seine Augen und studierte die Näherkommenden eingehend. Als er zur Erkenntnis gekommen war, dass ihn die Männer in den Booten sowieso schon entdeckt und somit eine Flucht unmöglich gemacht hatten, ließ er sich wieder in den Sand plumpsen und wartete.

* * *

"Captain! Er hat uns gesehen! Und er macht trotzdem keine Anstalten zu fliehen! Entweder ist er vor Hitze und Hunger schon wahnsinnig geworden oder er hat sich total mit unserem Rum zugeschüttet! Auf jeden Fall dürfte es kein Problem sein, ihn zu überwältigen!"

"WAS? ER HAT SICH AN UNSEREM RUM VERGRIFFEN? SCHNEIDEN WIR IHM DIE KEHLE DURCH!"

"NEIN! Lasst mich zuerst mit ihm reden!"

"Aber Captain, er säuft unsere Ware!"

"Ruhe! Wenn er nicht mit uns kooperiert, könnt ihr ihn immer noch umbringen!"

"Kooperieren? Warum kooperieren? Wie kooperieren?"

"Das werdet ihr früh genug sehen! Und jetzt Schnauze halten und rudern!"

"Aye Captain!"

* * *

Nach wenigen Minuten rappelte sich der Pirat wieder auf um die Ankommenden zu begrüßen. Er schwankte zum Wasser hinunter und streckte dem Captain die Hand hin (er hatte natürlich sofort gesehen wer der Captain war. Nur ein Captain trug so einen großen Hut, wenn er auch nicht gerade stilvoll war). "Willkommen, willkommen meine Freunde! Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und es ist mir eine Ehre solche Gentlemen wie Ihr es seid auf meiner bescheidenen Insel begrüßen zu dürfen!"

"Seine Insel? Das ist unsere Insel! Captain, darf der einfach sagen, es sei seine Insel? Das darf er doch nicht oder?" "Schnauze halten! Guten Tag Mister Jack Sparrow! Es ist mir ebenfalls eine große Ehre!" "Captain Jack Sparrow, wenn ich bitten dürfte!", bestand der Pirat auf seinem Titel. "Aber natürlich! Entschuldigen Sie! Mein Fehler!" "Kein Problem", zeigte sich der Captain von seiner liebenswürdigsten Seite. "Und das ist wirklich Ihre Insel?" °Warum will er das wissen? Warum sollte das nicht meine Insel sein?° dachte Jack Sparrow verwundert und verglich in Gedanken schnell seine beiden Antwortmöglichkeiten. Sollte er einfach sagen, es wäre wirklich seine Insel? Na ja, das klang wohl eher doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, vor allem da er auf seiner eigenen Insel nichts zu Futtern hatte. Oder sollte er einfach zugeben, dass das nicht seine Insel war und seine peinliche Pleite erzählen? Schließlich entschied er sich für einen Mittelweg.

"Naja, im Moment ist das schon meine Insel, würde ich sagen." "Soso, im Moment schon. Könnten Sie sich vielleicht etwas genauer ausdrücken?" "Naja, wie soll ich sagen?" "Einfach so, wies Ihnen gerade einfällt!" "Also gut, hören Sie. Das war nämlich so: Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und segelte nach Abenteuern, die einige Zeit in Anspruch nahmen, endlich wieder friedlich mit meiner geliebten Black Pearl über die Meere und freute mich an der Sonne und dem Wind und meinem Steuer und an meiner tüchtigen Mannschaft, klar soweit?" "Schon gut, schon gut! Machen Sie weiter!" "Na ja, ab und zu musste ich natürlich für frische Vorräte sorgen, aber alles in allem war es eine wunderbar ruhige Zeit!" Bei diesen Worten war ein sehnsüchtiges Leuchten in die Augen des Ex-Captains getreten und die Worte "wunderbar ruhige Zeit" versah er mit spezieller Betonung und weitausholenden Gesten.

* * *

Geflüster: "Der is aber komisch! Der wirkt irgendwie ein bisschen feminin, nicht?" "Jetzt aber wirklich! Seid doch mal ruhig!" "Hey, er hat aber Recht! Der ist irgendwie richtig süß!" "Jaaa! Einfach knuddelig!"

* * *

"Ich segelte unter der Flagge von Captain Barbossa, dessen Name Ihnen sicher bekannt ist, und hatte eine tüchtige Mannschaft um mich versammelt. Doch dann hat es diese Ausgeburt der Hölle gewagt zum zweiten Mal gegen mich zu meutern! Er hat sein eigenes Schiff geentert, eigentlich gehört die Black Pearl ja mir, aber er denkt immer noch, dass sie sein Eigentum ist. Böser Fehler! Das wird er alles bezahlen! Klar soweit? Auf jeden Fall wurde ich gefangen genommen und nun schon zum dritten Mal auf dieser verdammten Insel ausgesetzt und Barbossa hat es gewagt, mir schon wieder mein heiß geliebtes Schiff zu nehmen! Das gibt Rache! Ich werde ihm sein restliches Leben zur Hölle machen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es lang ist! Ich werde - " "Nur die Ruhe mein Freund! Jetzt erklärt sich einiges! Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum Sie sich Captain nennen, hier aber weit und breit kein Schiff, mit Ausnahme von unserem natürlich, zu sehen ist. Ihren Worten zufolge, sitzen Sie also hier fest, sehe ich das richtig?" "Schsch! Nicht so laut! Das muss ja nicht jeder wissen!", versuchte er seinen Gegenüber zum leiser Sprechen zu bewegen und sah sich vorsichtig um, ob auch ja niemand zugehört hatte. Doch die Mannschaft des fremden Captains stand heftig diskutierend bei den Booten. "Und liege ich richtig damit, dass Sie eine Möglichkeit suchen, von dieser Insel wegzukommen?" "Ich denke, das versteht sich von selbst! Also, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten - " "Wir werden sehen. MÄNNER, WARE IN DIE BOOTE LADEN! ABER EIN BISSCHEN PLÖTZLICH!" "AYE, CAPTAIN!"

"Was ist denn das für eine Ware?", wollte Jack vorsichtig wissen. "Geht Sie nichts an! Wenn Sie wirklich mit uns von dieser Insel runterkommen wollen, dann passen Sie lieber auf, dass nichts von dem was hier vorgeht in Ihrem Gedächtnis bleibt! Haben wir uns verstanden?" "Natürlich, natürlich! Ich werde schweigen wie ein Grab! Aber was ist denn das nun für eine Ware? Ich habe hier nämlich köstlichen Rum gefunden, obwohl die alten Rumschmuggler schon länger nicht mehr hier waren!" "Das ist unsere Ware! Wir sind die neuen Rumschmuggler!" "Oh, sehr erfreut, sehr erfreut!", war die Antwort des wirklich sehr erfreuten Piraten. "Freuen Sie sich nur nicht zu früh Captain! (dieses Captain klang seltsamerweise ziemlich abfällig). Sie werden nämlich nicht umsonst mitgenommen werden!" "Wie meine Sie das?", wollte Jack mit kritischem Blick und geschürzten Lippen wissen. "Das werden Sie noch sehen! Das werden Sie sehen!", war die selbstgefällige Antwort des Captain.


	2. Der neue Captain

°Was fällt diesem aufgeblasenen Captain ein mich wie einen einfachen Piraten zu behandeln? Er ist es, der keine Ahnung von Schifffahrt und Piraterie hat und nicht ich, Captain Jack Sparrow!° Der Beleidigte machte bei diesen Gedanken ein finsteres Gesicht und beobachtete skeptisch, wie die Rumschmuggler ihre Ware in den kleinen Booten verstauten, um sie damit zum Schiff zu bringen. Es war ein schönes Schiff, das konnte man nicht leugnen, aber erst unter der Führung eines richtigen Captains, zum Beispiel ihm, Captain Jack Sparrow, würde es in seiner wahren Pracht erstrahlen. Im Moment sah es eher wie ein zu groß geratenes Fischerboot aus. Es war nichts von Eleganz oder Stil zu erkennen wie es sich für ein richtiges Verbrecherschiff gehörte. Abschätzig schüttelte Jack seine gekonnt zerzauste Mähne und ging mit wippenden Schritten und elegant erhobener Hand zu dem fremden Captain um ihm ein paar Tipps in Sachen äußerer Erscheinung seines Gefährts zu geben. Wenn er sich den Mann da genauer betrachtete, konnte dieser auch eine Generalüberholung in Sachen Style brauchen. Aber er, Captain Jack Sparrow, würde das schon hinkriegen.

"Captain? Captain!", versuchte er den Uncoolen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dabei tänzelte er um diesen herum um ihm irgendwie ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Mit einer abweisenden Handbewegung brachte der Rumschmuggler den Gestrandeten zum Schweigen. "Stören Sie mich nicht! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für die Probleme eines armen, kleinen Piraten, der von seiner bösen, bösen Mannschaft auf dieser einsamen Insel ausgesetzt wurde! Schnauze halten und mit anpacken, sonst lasse ich Sie hier zurück und Sie können in Ruhe elendiglich verrecken!" "Uh!", war die Antwort des Zurechtgewiesenen und er rümpfte seine Nase ob der groben Ausdrucksweise. Er beschloss, dass der die schlechte Laune des Captains nicht noch besser kennen lernen wollte und schlenderte gemütlich zu den Kisten die noch in die Boote gebracht werden mussten. Interessiert sah er den Männern der Mannschaft zu, wie sie sich eine Kiste nach der anderen aufluden und sie zu den Booten schleppten. Der beißende Geruch von Männerschweiß hing in der Luft, was Jack aber nicht wirklich störte. Männerschweiß roch irgendwie erotisch.

"Na, was ist? Hätte der Herr Captain vielleicht die Güte sich endlich eine Kiste zu greifen und sie zu den Booten zu bringen? Oder muss ich ihm erst erklären, wie er das machen soll?", kam die wütende Stimme aus der Richtung des Oberrumschmugglers. "Oh ja, bitte! Das wäre wirklich sehr nett!", war die erfreute Erwiderung des Topmodernen. Mit wenigen Schritten stand sein neuer Boss neben ihm und packte ihn am Kragen. "Du elender kleiner Versager! Du wagst es, dich über mich lustig zu machen? Das wird dir schon noch vergehen! Anpacken!" "Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich Ihnen erlaubt hätte mich zu duzen! Sie müssen noch einiges über das Verhalten in Gegenwart von Führungspersönlichkeiten lernen!" Jack packte die Hand seines Konkurrenten und entfernte sie mit einem Ruck von seinem Kragen. Sein Gegenüber war so geschockt von diesem unglaublichen Verhalten, dass er nur mit offenem Mund dastand und seinen Beleidiger perplex anstarrte.

Die Mannschaft war genauso perplex stehen geblieben. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Noch nie hatte es jemand gewagt sich ungebührlich gegen ihren Captain zu verhalten mit Ausnahme eines jungen, unerfahrenen Möchtegern-Piraten, der nun zur Strafe Putzdienst an Bord hatte und zwar alleine. Und dann stand plötzlich ein total zerlumpter, abgerissener, schiffloser, betrunkener, ausgesetzter Pirat vor ihnen und traute sich, ihren Captain zurechtzuweisen.

"WAS STEHT IHR HIER BLÖD RUM? WEITERMACHEN! HIER GIBT'S NICHTS ZU SEHEN!"Das war wieder ganz der alte Captain! So schnell sie konnten, machten sich die Schmuggler wieder daran die Ware wegzubringen.

Nachdem Jack den Triumph über diese Schande der Verbrecher zur Genüge ausgekostet hatte, drehte er sich abrupt um und beobachtete wieder, wie sich die Männer mit den Kisten abmühten. "Hey, du schaffst nur eine Kiste? Das gibt's doch nicht! Was denkst du, wie ich es zum Captain geschafft habe? Sicher nicht, indem ich nur eine Kiste geschleppt habe! Also, mach dass du wieder zu den Booten kommst! Diesmal aber mit zwei Kisten, klar soweit?" Der Angesprochene traute sich nicht zu widersprechen, da Jacks Befehlston wirklich keine Widerrede duldete. Obwohl er beinahe unter der Last zusammenbrach, schleppte er seine Ladung bis zu den Booten. Doch anstatt sich nachher eine Pause zu gönnen, machte er sich sofort wieder auf um weitere Kisten zu schleppen. Dieser neue Captain sah nicht so aus, als ob er mit sich reden ließe. Plötzlich stutzte er. Hatte er gerade diesen Sonderling als seinen neuen Captain betrachtet? Während der Mann noch über diese Frage nachdachte, war die gesamte Beute unter Captain Jack Sparrows Leitung eingeladen worden.

"ALLE MANN ZU DEN BOOTEN! WIR FAHREN ZURÜCK!", kam die Aufforderung des "alten" Captains. Zu seinem großen Vergnügen konnte Jack feststellen, das einige Piraten der Mannschaft zuerst einen Blick zu ihm warfen, wie um sicherzugehen, dass er auch nichts gegen diesen Befehl einzuwenden hatte. Doch das hatte er nicht. Ohne zu Zögern machte auch er sich zu den Booten auf und kletterte wie selbstverständlich in eines hinein. Dann ruderte die Mannschaft zu ihrem Schiff zurück. Noch immer total verwundert bemerkten die Männer, dass ihr Captain es nicht gewagt hatte, diesen bunten Paradiesvogel von der Mitfahrt abzuhalten. Wie sich das noch entwickeln würde?


	3. An Bord

Endlich hatten die Boote das Schiff erreicht. "WARE ABLADEN! ABER ZACKIG!", kamen die gebrüllten Anweisungen des Captains. "AYE, CAPTAIN!", war die einstimmige Antwort der Mannschaft. Die Männer waren es gewohnt den Befehlen ihres Bosses ohne Widerrede Folge zu leisten. Doch an diesem seltsamen Tag war etwas anders. Einzelne Männer hatten nicht wie sonst lautstark zurückgebrüllt, sondern nur vor sich hingemurmelt. Außerdem gingen sie nicht mit demselben Elan ans Werk wie ihre Kollegen, sondern versuchten sich so gut es ging vor der Arbeit zu drücken. Erst als Jack sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue ansah, begannen sie ihr Arbeitstempo zu erhöhen. Wieder musste Jack Sparrow grinsen. Das funktionierte ja ausgezeichnet. Eine Meuterei anzuzetteln war ja gar nicht so schwer. Da sah man es ja wieder: es kam nur darauf an, wie eine Mannschaft unter Kontrolle gehalten wurde. Ihm, Captain Jack Sparrow, wäre es sicher niemals passiert, dass ein wildfremder Mann nach kurzer Zeit schon Männer der Mannschaft auf seine Seite bringen konnte.

Doch halt! Jacks Gesicht nahm einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck an. Hatte seine Mannschaft nicht auch gemeutert? Unter einem so miesen Captain wie Barbossa? Sofort sah er wieder stolz drein. Wenigstens war es bei ihm nicht so schnell gegangen. Barabossa hatte zumindest einige Tage dazu gebraucht seine Mannschaft einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen. Aber es waren so brave Männer gewesen. Sie waren ihm, ihrem Captain, bedingungslos untergeben gewesen. Was hatte dieser Taugenichts von Barbossa mit ihnen gemacht? Was hatte er ihnen angeboten? Jack Sparrow beschloss, dass er diese Fragen unbedingt klären musste und bekräftigte seine Gedanken mit einem Kopfnicken.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich beobachtet. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Fast die gesamte Mannschaft hatte aufgehört Kisten zu schleppen und starrte ihn nun an. Anscheinend hatten sich seine Gedanken deutlich auf seinem Gesicht widergespiegelt. °Cool bleiben°, dachte Jack. Dann setzte er sein unschuldigstes Grinsen auf. "Was ist denn? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein, meine Herren?", fragte er freundlich. Doch anstatt zu antworten, machten sich die Rumschmuggler wieder an die Arbeit, einige davon kopfschüttelnd. "Hey!" Jack hatte einen der Verbrecher am Arm gepackt und zum Stehen gebracht. "Was war der Grund für euer Erstaunen? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht, oder was sollte das dämliche Grinsen soeben?" "Äh, entschuldigen Sie, man konnte nur gerade Ihre Gedanken von Ihrem Gesicht ablesen! Es war nichts schlimmes, ehrlich!", stotterte der zu Tode Erschrockene und nun Leichenblasse. "Nun gut, nun gut! Dann wieder an die Arbeit!" Jack gab dem Piraten noch einen kleinen, auffordernden Schupser, drehte sich dann um und blickte aufs Meer. °Nur die Ruhe. Diese Nichtsnutze haben nicht die geringste Ahnung davon, was ich gerade gedacht habe! Die haben gar nicht genug Grips dazu! Wenn es außer mir doch nur einen einzigen intelligenten Piraten gäbe! Und wenn dieser Pirat in meiner Mannschaft zu finden wäre, ach wie wäre das Piratenleben schön! Dann müsste ich mich nicht immer mit solchen unterbelichteten Gestalten abgeben, die sich ja für ach so gescheit halten und ihrem Captain immer widersprechen! Außerdem könnte ich dann endlich wieder einmal eine sinnvolle Konversation führen!°

Durch seine langen und tiefsinnigen Überlegungen hatte Jack das Ende der Ausladearbeiten verpasst. Bis auf seines waren alle Beiboote schon zum großen Schiff hinaufgezogen worden, dasselbe war mit der Strickleiter geschehen. Die bärtige, langhaarige, ungepflegte und vor allem total fertige Mannschaft und ihr Captain standen nun an der Reling und warteten auf die Reaktion des Fremden, wenn er erkannte, dass er nicht hier rauf konnte. Doch der Ausgeflippte schien wieder einmal in einer anderen Welt zu sein.

Nach langen, qualvollen Minuten des Wartens hielt es einer der Männer nicht mehr aus und er brüllte: "Hey, Captain! Wie lange wollen Sie noch auf dem Boot bleiben? Anstatt so blöde herumzustehen könnten Sie sich doch gleich ins Wasser werfen! Dann hätten wir wenigstens was zu lachen! Rauf kommen Sie hier ohnehin nicht!" Kaum war die Rede des Piraten beendet, brachen seine Kollegen in Freudengebrüll aus (dabei bemerkten sie das starre Gesicht ihres Bosses nicht, dem der Ausdruck "Captain" im Zusammenhang mit diesem Jack Sparrow überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte). Dieses Gegröhle brachte den Immer-noch-Glotzenden endlich dazu sich umzudrehen. Verwundert blickte er hinauf zu den Männern. Dann begann er wortlos die Wand des Schiffes mit den Augen nach der Strickleiter abzusuchen. "Ich hab ja schon gesagt, dass Sie hier nicht rauf kommen!", brüllte derselbe Pirat wie vorher. "Das werden wir ja noch sehen!", murmelte Jack und ruderte sein kleines Bötchen bis ganz ans Schiff. "Blöde Säufer! Wenn die nicht den ganzen Tag besoffen wären, würden sie nicht auf so kindische Ideen kommen! Wie bescheuert muss man eigentlich sein um soviel Rum zu saufen, dass man zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen ist?" Wie immer verdrängte Jack seinen eigenen Alkoholismus erfolgreich. Das waren doch nur ein paar Schlückchen gewesen! Und er war nur am Strand gelegen, weil er soooo müde gewesen war vom vielen Überlegen, wie er wieder von dieser Insel wegkommen sollte!

Nachdenklich kniff er seine modisch geschwärzten Augen zusammen und blickte am Schiffsrumpf nach oben - direkt in die grinsende Visage seines unfähigen Konkurrenten. "Uh!", war das einzige, was Jack bei diesem Anblick herausbrachte. Bei so einem Gesicht blieb einem höchstwahrscheinlich nichts anderes übrig als Captain einer solchen verwahrlosten Bande zu werden. Plötzlich verstand er auch, warum der Kerl immer so verkniffen blickte und so aggressiv war. Bei diesem Aussehen rannte sicher jedes weibliche Wesen laut kreischend davon, was sicher einiges an Frustration hervorrufen musste. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm, Captain Jack Sparrow, natürlich. Sein elegantes Auftreten ließ die Frauen scharenweise ohnmächtig vor Verlangen zu Boden sinken. Bei diesem Gedanken bleckte Jack seine mehr oder weniger weißen Zähne und grinste genüsslich. Oh ja, er hatte sich nicht die schlechtesten Weiber herausgepickt! Er hatte eben ein sicheres Händchen wenn es um so was ging!

Eine Ladung Apfelkerne, die auf seinen geliebten Hut prasselten, beendete seine erneute Träumerei abrupt. Gereizt wandte er sein Gesicht wieder nach oben. "Welcher räudige Hund hat es gewagt, meinen Hut mit irgendwelchem Unrat zu beschmutzen?", wollte er drohend und gefährliche Grimassen schneidend wissen. Doch dafür wurde er nur ausgelacht und einer der Anhänger des "alten" Captains wagte es sogar, Jack ins Gesicht zu spucken. Mühsam beherrscht wischte der Ex-Inselbewohner die Schleimspur aus seinem Gesicht. "Das wirst du büßen, du niedere Kreatur!", prophezeite er nur. Doch jetzt musste er wirklich so schnell wie möglich auf dieses verdammte Schiff kommen. Er hatte nur noch keine Ahnung wie. Er wusste noch nicht einmal wie es hieß! Jack hatte schon herausgefunden, dass die Schiffswände viel zu glatt waren, um daran hinaufzuklettern und eine andere Möglichkeit sah er im Moment nicht. Doch glücklicherweise hatte er ja schon ein paar Anhänger gewonnen. Diese bearbeiteten den Captain so lange, bis er die Strickleiter wieder ausrollen ließ.

Er hätte diesen arroganten Schnösel irgendwann schon heraufholen lassen, schließlich brauchte er ihn noch. Doch er hätte ihn zu gerne noch länger zappeln lassen. Aber auch wenn er schließlich an Bord war, würde er noch viel Spaß mit ihm haben!


	4. Der ungewöhnliche Gefangene

Hoheitsvoll streifte Jack seine Jacke glatt und blickte prüfend in die Runde. Wer von diesen hirnlosen Muskelprotzen war jetzt auf seiner Seite und wer auf der dieses Pseudo-Coolen? Doch bevor er sich darüber im Klaren war, hörte er schon die schnarrende, verächtliche und durchaus triumphierende Stimme seines Nebenbuhlers: "Nun Captain Jack Sparrow, wie gefällt es Ihnen an Bord meines Schiffes?" Unerklärlicherweise spuckte er die Worte "Captain Jack Sparrow" so aus, also ob er Haare in seiner Suppe gefunden hätte und machte auch ein entsprechend säuerliches Gesicht. Arme, bemitleidenswerte Kreatur!

"Nun ja, ich würde sagen, wenn es hier ein wenig gepflegter und sauberer wäre, könnte man sich hier schon einigermaßen wohl fühlen, vorausgesetzt man segelt unter der Leitung einer richtigen Führungspersönlichkeit!" Bei diesen Worten war der Perlen-im-Haar-Fetischist übers ganze Deck spaziert und hatte hier an einem alten Seil gezupft und dort einen halbvergammelten Putzeimer zur Seite geschoben und war zum Schluss direkt vor dem Schmugglerboss stehen geblieben. Diesem war wieder einmal vor lauter Wut über die Unverschämtheiten dieses Kerls der Mund offen geblieben. Schnell hatte er sich aber wieder gefasst und so starrten sich die beiden Captains wütend (der "alte") und auf der anderen Seite spöttisch und gelassen (Jack) in die Augen.

* * *

"Das war eine Provokation! Der hat schon wieder gegen den Boss geredet! Das darf er doch gar nicht!"

"Rush, ich glaube, es ist diesem Jack Sparrow ziemlich egal, ob er das darf oder nicht!"

"Aber, aber - "

"Kein aber, das ist ein richtiger Mann! Der ist nicht so schlaff, wie unser Boss!"

"WAS? Du findest den auch noch cool? Das gibt's doch nicht! Und du wagst es, unseren Boss schlaff zu nennen? Das sag ich ihm! Hey, Boss -"

"Halt die Klappe Rush! Unser Boss ist ein Schlaffi! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Jack hier das Ruder übernimmt! Und übrigens: Jack ist extrem sexy!"

"Mmh! Mmmmmmmmmhhhhmmmmmhhhh!"

"Rush, vergiss es! Ich lass dich heute garantiert nicht mehr los! Weißt du, solange Jack noch nicht unser Boss ist, kann ich ihm nicht meine nächtlichen Dienste anbieten, aber in der Zwischenzeit könnte ich mich ja mit dir vergnügen! Na, was sagst du?"

"Mmmmhh! Mmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh!"

"Ganz meine Meinung Rush, ich freue mich auch schon unheimlich! Wie du weißt, ist meine Koje sehr angenehm und kuschlig! Wir könnten es uns doch jetzt schon gemütlich machen, nicht? Also komm!"

* * *

"Packt ihn und werft ihn in die Zelle, aber zackig!", zischte der Obermacker mit zusammengepressten Lippen. Sofort traten ein paar der muskelbepackten Berufspiraten vor und umklammerten Jacks Oberarme mit ihren Riesenhänden. "Das ist also die einzige Waffe, die Ihr zu Eurer Verteidigung einsetzen könnt? Wie erbärmlich!", höhnte Jack und blickte gelassen in die böse funkelnden Augen sowohl des Captains, als auch seiner Geiselnehmer. "Weg mit ihm!", knirschte der Captain, dessen Gesicht vor lauter Anstrengung und Wut schon knallrot angelaufen war. "Macht euch nur keine Mühe! Ich finde den Weg schon selber! Danke!", sprach Jack ganz gelassen mit seinen Beaufsichtigern und schüttelte deren Klammergriffe ab. Dann stolzierte er mit einem ein wenig beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck in Richtung Treppe zum Unterdeck und somit zu seinem neuen Zuhause. Die zwei Piraten, die ihn eigentlich abführen hätten sollen, blicktem ihm nur verblüfft hinterher.

Plötzlich hörten sie einen lauten Schrei und ein Scheppern. Ihr Boss hatte vor lauter Wut darüber, dass sich dieser Jack Sparrowschon wieder nicht wie ein richtiger Gefangener benahm, lautstark zu fluchen begonnen und war dabei über den Putzeimer gestolpert, den Jack kurz davor dort hin verschoben hatte. Jetzt landete dieser mit lautem Getöse am anderen Ende des Decks, wohin er vom Schmugglercaptain verfolgt wurde, um schlussendlich über Bord gekickt zu werden. Immer noch sprachlos wandten sich die beiden Riesen wieder ihrem "Gefangenen" zu, der leise vor sich hin kichernd mit dem Abstieg in die unheimlichen Tiefen des Schiffsrumpfes begonnen hatte. Total verwirrt blickten sie sich an, zuckten mit den Schultern und schlurften zurück zu ihrem Lieblingsplätzchen, dem Bug, den sie mit Decken weich ausgepolstert hatten.

Jack arbeitete sich in der Zwischenzeit weiter ins Innere des Schiffes vor, immer auf der Suche nach einer Gefängniszelle, wo er sich häuslich einrichten konnte. Plötzlich hörte er seltsame Geräusche. Sofort blieb er mit gerunzelter Stirn und geschürzten Lippen stehen und versuchte zu erkennen, woher die Störung der Stille kam. Dann machte er eine elegante Drehung nach rechts und begann sich zur Geräuschquelle vor zu pirschen. Einige Meter vor ihm konnte er nach kurzer Zeit einen Lichtschimmer erkennen. Schnell hatte er die Strecke bis zu einer Türöffnung hinter sich gebracht und spähte vorsichtig in den Raum, der dahinter lag. Da! Da war die Gefängniszelle! Doch sie war leer! Woher kam dann dieses komische Gemurmel? Leise und behutsam begann Jack einen Schritt nach dem anderen in den Raum hinein zu machen und versuchte unbemerkt zur Zelle zu kommen, von der aus er einen guten Überblick über den Raum haben würde.

Plötzlich verstummte das Gemurmel. Wie versteinert blieb Jack stehen und musste sich dabei sehr anstrengen, um nicht einfach umzukippen, da er sich gerade in einer ziemlich unbequemen und kritischen Position befand (aufZehenspitzen zu stehen ist nicht wirklich einfach). Doch nichts geschah. Es blieb einfach still. Erleichtert seufzte Jack auf und stellte sich wieder in der für ihn typisch coolen Pose hin. "Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn jemand mich, Captain Jack Sparrow, schleichen hören würde!", flüsterte er stolz vor sich hin.  
"Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen, Captian?" Erschrocken erstarrte Jack wieder. Mist! Es war doch noch jemand in diesem Raum! Kurz entschlossen entschied er sich dafür, so zu tun, als ob er ganz genau wüsste, was er da tat und legte wieder eine elegante Drehung hin, die seinen geliebten Piratenmantel nur so herumwirbeln ließ. "In der Tat, Sie können mir helfen! Ich hätte gerne noch ein Bad genommen, bevor ich mich in mein neues Zuhause begebe und hätte gerne den Namen meines Dieners für die nächsten Tage gewusst!"

Dann hielt er inne. Diesen Piraten da, der vor ihm stand, kannte er doch! Er wusste es ganz genau! Er konnte sich nur beim besten Willen nicht mehr an dessen Namen erinnern! Scheiß Alkohol! Plötzlich dämmerte es ihm! Das war doch - ! Ein Grinsen breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und auch sein Gegenüber schien erfreut zu sein, ihn wieder zu sehen. Diese Reise würde doch noch ganz angenehm werden, davon war Jack überzeugt.


	5. Spezielle Freunde

"Ich muss wirklich zugeben, dich hätte ich hier am allerwenigsten erwartet!", begann Jack immer noch grinsend und ging auf seinen Gegenüber zu. "Tja, ich bin eben immer für Überraschungen gut!", antwortete dieser gut gelaunt und umarmte den Piraten herzlich. "Woher kommt denn dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel? Und wo hast du deine Angebetete gelassen?", wollte Jack dann neugierig wissen. "Na ja, vielleicht hat mir mein Vater doch mehr vererbt als dieses Goldstück aus dem Aztekenschatz", versuchte Will den Grund zu erklären, warum er, als ehemaliger Piratenhasser (er hatte sie wirklich aus tiefster Seele verabscheut) nun plötzlich auf dem Schiff eben dieser Halunken zu finden war. "Oh ja! Stiefelriemen Bill war wirklich ein ausgezeichneter Pirat, was er anscheinend an seinen Sohn weitergegeben hat!", stimmte der frühere Verbündete oder auch Nichtverbündete (wer weiß schon ganz genau auf welcher Seite Jack gekämpft hatte? Eigentlich auf gar keiner. Er hatte sich nur um seine Pearl gesorgt.) zu. "Ach ja, und Elizabeth ist in Port Royal geblieben. Sie bewundert zwar die Piraten und ihr freies Leben, aber sie wollte einfach nicht auf ihr Badeöl, ihre Seife, ihr Make-up, ihr Shampoo, ihr weiches Bett, ihr köstliches Essen, ihren verwöhnenden Vater, ihre Bediensteten und was weiß ich noch alles verzichten. Tja, was will man da machen? So was gibt es nun mal nicht auf einem Piratenschiff!", seufzte Will.

"Die Kleine ist wohl doch nicht das, was du dir vorgestellt hast, so etepetete und so!", wollte Jack interessiert wissen. Dabei fuchtelte er wie gewöhnlich mit seiner rechten Hand durch die Luft und hätte Will beinahe ein Auge mit seinem Zeigefinger ausgestochen. "Elizabeth ist nicht etepetete! Sie ist es eben nur nicht anders gewöhnt! Und ihre bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Piraten haben auch nicht unbedingt zu einer schöneren Vorstellung des Lebens an Bord beigetragen!", verteidigte der Jüngling seine Geliebte. "Die hat dich aber schon ganz schön unter der Fuchtel! Das ist doch keine richtige Frau! Eine Frau muss anpacken können! Sie muss kräftig sein! Sie muss richtige Rundungen haben! Und sie muss sich nicht öfter waschen als ich! Das ist eine Frau! So ein Weib solltest du dir mal mit ins Bett nehmen! Da geht die Post ab! Elizabeth kann man ja nicht mal richtig anfassen! Da hat man ja Angst, dass was kaputt geht! Ach ja und kochen sollte sie vielleicht auch noch können! Und mich verwöhnen! Mir den Kopf kraulen! Mich von vorne bis hinten bedienen! Oh ja! Aber es ist eben schwer eine Frau zu finden, die auch versteht, dass ich so unkompliziert bin und gar nicht so auf Äußerlichkeiten achte und mir deshalb viele Frauen gefallen. Es kommt nicht auf das Äußere an, sonder auf das Innere. Das Innere des Schlafzimmers, wenn du es genau wissen willst! Merk dir das! Das sagt dir ein weiser, weitgereister Pirat, der schon des Öfteren die eine oder andere Ohrfeige einstecken musste, nur weil diese Weiber so eifersüchtig sind!" Bei diesen letzten Worten verzog Jack mürrisch das Gesicht und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. "Ihr habt hier wohl nicht allzu viele Frauen an Bord, wie?", wollte er dann noch wissen. "Nee, aber man kann sich auch anders Abhilfe verschaffen!", kam die gleichgültige Antwort von Will, der wieder begonnen hatte, den Boden zu schrubben.

"Hä?" Jack blieb verwundert stehen und zermarterte sich, deutlich sichtbar auf seinem Gesicht, sein armes kleines Gehirn. Was meinte er nur damit? Dann ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf: "Will, das hätte ich jetzt aber gar nicht von dir gedacht! Du stehst in Wirklichkeit auf Männer? Uiuiuiui! Du kleiner Schlingel du! Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Elizabeth das tolerieren kann! Du hast es ihr doch hoffentlich gesagt, oder? Also so ehrlich musst du schon sein! Das verdient sie!" "Jack, wovon redest du? Damit habe ich doch nicht mich gemeint! Ich wollte dir damit nur klarmachen, dass du hier den einen oder anderen Piraten finden könntest, der dir in gewissen Dingen vielleicht behilflich wäre! Du kannst dich natürlich auch gerne alleine vergnügen, aber warte bitte damit, bis ich hier fertig bin! Das möchte ich mir nicht antun! Das verstehst du doch hoffentlich!", versuchte Will dieses Missverständnis mit leicht gerötetem Gesicht aus der Welt zu schaffen. "Ach komm schon Will! Gib' s doch zu! Du hast hier auf dem Schiff eine neue Liebe gefunden und möchtest deshalb nicht zurück nach Port Royal. Und deshalb hältst du es hier auch unter diesem Holzkopf von Captain aus! Sag schon, wer ist es? Wie sieht er aus? Wie heißt er? Wie ist er denn so? Ich will alles wissen!", überhörte Jack Wills Erklärung und rannte neugierig um den zum Putzen verdonnerten herum. "Jack, ich stehe nicht auf Männer! Glaub es mir endlich! Der einzige Mensch, den ich wirklich liebe ist Elizabeth und das wird auch für immer so bleiben!", fuhr der Bedrängte den Nervenden an. "Oje! Das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen! Wer von sich behauptet, dass er für alle Zeiten nur einen einzigen Menschen lieben wird, ich nehme einfach mal an, dass du die körperliche Liebe da auch mitgezählt hast, der hat entweder ein Problem mit seiner Sexualität oder er hat sich schon lange in jemand anderen verliebt, den er aber nicht bekommt, oder er ist auf Geld angewiesen und kann seinen Partner deshalb nicht verlassen. Will, du tust mir ehrlich Leid!", erzählte Jack dem Neopiraten weitere Weisheiten.  
Er hatte sich dazu direkt vor dem armen Kerl aufgebaut und ihm den Schrubber aus der Hand genommen, sodass Will gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben war, als Jack zu zuhören, obwohl ihn das zur Weißglut trieb.

"Jack, ich warne dich noch ein letztes Mal! Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst mit diesem Schwachsinn, dann wirst du die nächsten Wochen wirklich Tag und Nacht in deiner Zelle sitzen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht wird!", warnte er den Dauerquassler. "Wieso, hätte euer Captain (dieses Wort sprach er wieder absolut verächtlich aus, da es eine Beleidigung für jeden richtigen Captain war, einen solchen Dummkopf als Standeskollegen zu haben) denn nicht sowieso alles Nötige dazu veranlasst, dass man genau das mit mir macht?", fragte der natürliche-Rasta-Tragende. "Schon, aber da ich der Gefängnisbeauftragte bin, liegt es in meiner Hand, wie gut oder in deinem Fall, wie schlecht ein Gefangener behandelt wird. Ich habe meine speziellen Freunde, die mir da immer gerne helfen!", zischte Will drohend. "Siehst du, ich hab's ja gewusst! Du hast deine "speziellen" Freunde! Ich hab's ja gewuuuust, ich hab's ja gewuuuust!", sang Jack und tanzte im Kreis herum. "Jetzt reicht' s! Bloom, Depp, kommt herunter und zeigt dieser Körperöffnung am hinteren Ende des Menschen wo's lang geht!", brüllte Will und einige Sekunden darauf konnte man schon das Getrappel zweier seiner Mannschaftskollegen hören, die sich auf die kleine Abwechslung freuten. "Was ist denn los Turner? Macht der Kleine Probleme?", wollte einer der beiden wissen.

"Der Kleine? Habe ich richtig gehört? Der Kleine? Wollt ihr mich verarschen? Ich bin Captain Jack Sparrow und ich bin keineswegs klein! Am allerwenigsten mein Hirn! Ich habe mehr Hirnmasse als eure ganze Mannschaft zusammen! Der Kleine! Ich fasse es nicht!", brach Jack in lautes, hysterisches Gelächter aus. Verwunderte starrten sich die drei anderen an. Dann nickte Will Kollegen leicht zu, die sich daraufhin auf den sich-vor-lachen-Windenden stürzten, ihn packten und in die Gefängniszelle warfen. Jack wurde so vor Lachen geschüttelt, dass er sich gar nicht mehr wehren konnte und erst wieder zu sich kam, als die Zellentür mit Geschepper zufiel und Will den Schlüssel umdrehte. "Tja, das hätten wir! Sonst noch was?", wollte Bloom wissen. "Nein, im Moment nicht! Ich ruf euch später wieder!", antwortet Will grinsend und verabschiedete die beiden mit einem Schulterklopfer. "Das sind also deine "speziellen" Freunde? Ich muss sagen, dein Geschmack ist wirklich gut! Das gefällt mir!", kicherte Jack weiter. Will, der gerade hatte einen Versuch starten wollen um ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu beginnen, drehte sich bei diesen Worten abrupt um und stapfte wütend davon. "He, wohin gehst du? Sag deinen "speziellen" Freunden einen schönen Gruß von mir!", rief ihm Jack hinterher und wälzte sich dabei wieder vor Lachen auf dem Boden. Wills Antwort darauf war ein gestreckter Mittelfinger. Jack jaulte auf. Er hatte es ja gewusst! Diese Schiffsreise würde noch sehr lustig werden!


	6. Folter

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jack gähnend auf. Müde blinzelte er in den düsteren Raum und wollte sich gerade genüsslich strecken, als er bemerkte, dass er an den Eisenstäben seines Gefängnisses angekettet war. "Oh Will mein Junge, da hast du ganze Arbeit geleistet! Das wird schreckliche Verspannungen geben!", murmelte er vor sich hin. "Ich weiß, dass ich ganze Arbeit geleistet habe Captain Jack Sparrow! Schließlich hatte ich schon einige Gäste hier unten an denen ich das Eine oder Andere ausprobieren konnte!", war die ruhige Antwort von Will, der am anderen Ende des Raumes auf einer Bank saß und mit Perlenschnitzen beschäftigt war.

Sein Captain hatte ihn noch immer nicht von seiner Strafe erlöst, was ihm nun schon ein bisschen übertrieben vorkam. Er hatte seinem Boss nur erklärt, dass er seinen Säbel nicht so locker zwischen den Fingern halten dürfe, da es so nur ganz natürlich wäre wenn er jeden zweiten Feind nur ein bisschen kitzeln aber keinesfalls töten würde, was ehrlich gesagt ein wenig lächerlich aussah (mit diesem Satz war sein Schicksal schon besiegelt gewesen!). Wenn er den Griff einmal fest anpacken und seine Streiche halbwegs gezielt ausführen würde, hätte das eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf die Effizienz der Waffe und den Ruf des Captains. Dann müssten nämlich nicht immer mindestens zwei seiner Leute in seiner Nähe bleiben um ihm die ganzen Angekratzten vom Leibe zu halten. Er hatte dem Chef nur seine persönlichen Erfahrungen im Fechten und Schwertkampf zur Verfügung stellen wollen und dann? Das war also der Dank dafür! Jetzt hatte er Putzdienst und musste zu allem Übel auch noch einen Jack Sparrow beaufsichtigen, der sich wie immer unmöglich aufführte. Im Moment sogar noch unmöglicher als sonst. Dabei war er hier aufs Schiff gekommen, um etwas über die Piraterie zu lernen und nicht wie viele Scheuergänge der Schiffsboden brauchte um halbwegs ansehnlich auszusehen! So ein Mist! Wütend spuckte Will auf den Boden.

"Na, schlechte Laune mein Lieber? Das ist aber gar nicht gut für deinen Blutdruck! Aber ich muss sagen, dein neuer Kleidungsstil gefällt mir! Nicht mehr diese ach-so-feinen Stöffchen und Knöpfchen und diese unglaublich bescheuerten, riiiiiiiiiiesigen Federn die du immer an deinem Hut hattest. Der Hut selber war ja gar nicht so übel, aber dieses Zeugs da oben drauf! Widerlich! Aber weißt du was? Mir ist langweilig! Magst du mich nicht ein bisschen unterhalten? Na, was ist, gib deinem kleinen Herzen einen Ruck!", quatschte Jack nach der ersten Verwirrung über seine Fesselung munter drauflos. "Nein, ich habe absolut überhaupt keine Lust dazu dich zu unterhalten, Jack! Obwohl - warte! Da fällt mir ein ausgezeichnetes Gesprächsthema ein! Ich könnte mir ja schon mal ein paar Foltermethoden für dich ausdenken! Das wär doch was, nicht?", antwortete Will mit einem gemeinen Funkeln in den Augen. "Mmh ja, das hört sich schon mal nicht schlecht an. Aber ich hätte dir nie zugetraut, dass du mal so hart werden könntest und einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über Folter reden kannst! OK, du warst immer schon ein bisschen hirnlos, bist immer und überall hineingerannt und ich musste dich dann wieder raushauen, aber soviel Folter hast du da doch gar nicht gesehen? Also, lass mal hören was dir einfällt!", freute sich Jack.

Will köchelte in der Zwischenzeit schon wieder vor sich hin. Er war nie zusammengezuckt, wenn jemand das Wort Folter erwähnt hatte und er war auf gar keinen Fall hirnlos! Er war kein verwöhntes Muttersöhnchen für das Jack ihn offenbar hielt. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? War der wirklich nur so ein aufgeblasener Möchtegern-Captain wie sein Captain gesagt hatte? Irgendwie hatte er Jack anders in Erinnerung, aber wenn er Folter haben wollte, sollte er auch welche bekommen. Er wollte ihm dieses letzte Vergnügen ja nicht nehmen! "Also, mal sehen", begann er wieder ziemlich ruhig, "da hätten wir natürlich zuerst die klassischen Sachen wie Daumenschrauben, Streckbank, glühende Eisen und so weiter und so fort, aber das kennst du ja schon alles nehme ich an?" "Jep, ist mir bekannt. Die sind aber nicht sehr einschüchternd deine Foltermethoden! Man merkt eben doch noch, dass du ein ganz junges Bürschchen bist, das noch nicht so viel Ahnung von seiner Arbeit hat!", stichelte Jack weiter. "Warts nur ab, ich bin noch nicht fertig! Schließlich haben wir ja noch unserer Spezialmethoden für spezielle Gäste! Wir könnten dich zum Beispiel nackt an den Bug des Schiffes binden. Dabei wird dein bestes Stück von einem großen Fisch verdeckt, der aber nicht mehr lange da sein wird, da es auf dem Meer viele hungrige Vögel gibt. Die sind wirklich seeeeehr hungrig und denen ist es auch egal, ob das was sie da kriegen wirklich Fisch ist oder aber zartes Menschenfleisch! Die fressen alles, glaub mir! Und ihre scharfen Schnäbel darf man auch nicht vergessen! Oh ja, dass wäre lustig! Ein Schauspiel sondergleichen! Dafür würden alle frei bekommen. Oder wir könnten dich der Mannschaft überlassen, ebenfalls nackt, wenn du verstehst was ich meine?", begann Will seine Aufzählung. "Jep, klar soweit!", war Jacks einziger Kommentar. An seinem unruhigen Herumrutschen konnte man aber deutlich erkennen, dass er sich die Foltermethoden teilweise sehr bildlich vorgestellt hatte. "Und dann gäbe es da auch noch meine Lieblingsfoltermethode -", wollte Will weitermachen, doch genau in diesem Augenblick hörten sie Gepolter von der Treppe und wütende Beschimpfungen. Diese Stimme konnte nur seinem Captain gehören. Na schön. Sollte der sich mit dieser Ratte herumärgern. Er würde seinen Spaß schon noch bekommen.

Seltsam. Früher hatte er nie so gedacht. Er hätte niemandem absichtlich wehgetan, aber jetzt? Seit er auf diesem Schiff war, wurde er diesen rauen Gesellen hier immer ähnlicher. Was Elizabeth wohl dazu sagen würde? Aber egal, das konnte er sich später auch noch überlegen. Jetzt wollte er zuerst einmal genießen, wie Captain Jack Sparrow fertig gemacht wurde! Das würde ein Spaß werden. Der Boss schien wütend genug dafür zu sein nicht allzu lächerlich dabei zu wirken (meistens sah er nämlich aus, wie ein vor Wut beinahe explodierender Spargel mit Armen und Beinen. Doch die Männer hatten gelernt, nicht laut zu Kichern, jedenfalls nicht während der Anwesenheit ihres Befehlshabers. Er hatte bestimmte Methoden um einen das Lachen im Hals stecken bleiben zu lassen).

Will wusste, dass sein Chef in Wirklichkeit nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen Jack gehabt hätte, deshalb hatte er diesem auch vorsorglich ein kleines Hindernis in den Weg gelegt. Aber der Hippie-Pirat war schwerer gewesen als er aussah. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er beide Arme sorgfältig angemacht gehabt hatte. Aber Hauptsache, er konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr wehren. Wenigstens nicht mit den Armen. Und wenn sein Captain nicht zu blöd war und auf die Füße seines Feindes achtete, konnte nichts mehr schief gehen. Eine kleine Abreibung würde Jack nur gut tun...


	7. Frühstück der besonderen Art

„So, wie geht's uns denn heute Morgen Captain Jack Sparrow?", begann der Boss und sprach das Wort Captain im Zusammenhang mit Jack wie immer sehr abfällig aus. „Tja, ich weiß ja nicht wie's Ihnen geht, nicht gut würde ich mal sagen, Ihre Visage sieht ja noch zerknautschter aus als gestern, aber mir geht's nicht schlecht. Abgesehen von meinem Hunger vielleicht. Aber vielleicht könnten Sie mir da helfen?", gab Jack schon wieder gut gelaunt zurück. Mit ungläubig aufgerissenem Mund stand der Chef des Schiffes vor seinem Gefangenen. Er lag in Ketten und wagte es immer noch ihn zu beleidigen! Das würde ihn teuer zu stehen bekommen. „Oh ja, selbstverständlich kann ich Ihnen bei ihrem Hungerproblem Abhilfe verschaffen. Was bevorzugt der Captain denn heute? Vergammelter Schiffszwieback mit Ohrenschmalz, vorgekauter Fisch mit Kautabak oder doch lieber Erbrochenes von unserem lieben Will hier mit einem Becher Apfelsaft zum runterspülen?", zählte der Schmugglerkapitän die Menüvorschläge auf. „Mmh, lassen sie mich kurz überlegen! Das ganz zum Schluss mit dem Apfelsaft hat doch gar nicht so schlecht geklungen! Das nehm ich! Will mein Freund, was hast du denn heute schon gegessen? Ich hoffe was Gutes, wenn ich schon deine Rest verputzen soll!", entschied er sich für das Spezialgericht. „Gut, gut! Wie der Captain wünscht!", tat Jacks Nebenbuhler ganz liebenswürdig, obwohl er „Captain" immer noch ausspuckte wie ein Stück Schokolade. Ein Wurm im Apfel, das war kein Problem, den aß man mit und genoss ihn, aber der Oberbefehlshaber des Schiffes hasste Schokolade! Die Tatsache, dass die Essgewohnheiten seiner gesamten Mannschaft genau umgekehrt waren, entsetzte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. „Bloom! Zeig Will doch mal wie er unserem Gast zu Diensten sein kann", wandte er sich dann an seinen Untergebenen, der ihn auch ganz unterwürfig ansah und sich sofort auf den Weg zum Piratenneuling aufmachte und ihn hinter eine Holzwand zerrte.

Kurz darauf hörte Jack einige dumpfe Schläge und Gekeuche und Gewürge, das unüberhörbar zu Will gehörten. Kaum waren die Würgegeräusche von Gestöhne abgelöst worden, trat Bloom hinter der Wand hervor und überbrachte seinem Boss einen Holzeimer, während Depp ihm einen Becher reichte, der, wie Jack annahm, mit Apfelsaft gefüllt war. „Hier, bitte schön! Lassen Sie es sich schmecken, Captain!", sagte der Gastgeber zuckersüß und reichte Jack den Eimer und den Becher. „Vielen Dank! Der Service auf dem Schiff ist ja ausgezeichnet! Ich werde Sie weiterempfehlen!", plapperte der Vorzeigepirat wieder vergnügt drauflos und begann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken den Holzeimer auszulöffeln. „Mmh, mmmhhhh, mmmmmmmmmmmhhhh! Köstlich! Will mein Junge, ich werden deinen Boss fragen, ob er dich nicht mir als Privatkoch überlassen will. Was du mit deiner Magensäure alles zu Wege bringst! Erstaunlich, wirklich erstaunlich. Das hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut! Dieser leicht säuerliche Beigeschmack gibt einer Mahlzeit erst das spezielle Etwas! Unglaublich! Und dazu ein Schlückchen frisch gepresster Apfelsaft. Die Art von Gefangenschaft lass ich mir gern gefallen!" Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sahen die im Raum Anwesenden Jack dabei zu wie er sein „Festmahl" verspeiste. Zwischendurch verabschiedete sich Will wieder hinter die Holzwand, um für Nachschub zu sorgen, falls Jack noch eine zweite Portion haben wollte, aber ansonsten ruhten aller Augen auf dem schlürfenden und schmatzenden Piraten in der Zelle. Die Gesichter von Bloom und Depp verzogen sich immer mehr zu angewiderten Grimassen und selbst ihr Boss konnte das eine oder andere Zucken der Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. Schließlich hatte Jack seinen Hunger gestillt und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippen. „Mmmmh! Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber es war einfach köstlich! Wie lange darf ich denn hier bei euch bleiben? Wie Sie wissen sicher wissen, Chefchen, ist das Leben eines Piraten hart und die Nahrungsaufnahme zu Weilen nicht gerade regelmäßig. Also wenn ihr mich ein bisschen durchfuttern oder besser gesagt, aufpäppeln wollt…da hätte ich nichts dagegen." Zufrieden streckte er sich und ließ sich dann schläfrig zurücksinken um sich von der Anstrengung zu machen.

Chefchen! Er hatte ihn Chefchen genannt! Völlig perplex (dieser Zustand begann sich langsam aber sicher in einen dauerhaften zu verwandeln) und wie in Trance ging der Captain langsam die Stufen zu seiner Kajüte hinauf, schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich vorsichtig auf seinen Stuhl. In seinem Schockzustand hatte er vollkommen vergessen, dass er dem Gefangenen eigentlich die Leviten hatte lesen wollen, doch das immer ungebührlichere Verhalten dieses Hippies brachte ihn ein ums andere Mal aus dem Konzept! Das war richtig unfair! Wie sollte er so sein Gesicht vor der Mannschaft wahren können? Natürlich hatten Bloom und Depp ihren Kollegen sofort vom etwas anderen Frühstück des neuen Captains berichtet und jetzt machten sie Mutproben, indem sie die verschiedensten grauenhaften Dinge aßen oder tranken. Er wollte sich lieber nicht zu genau vorstellen, was sie sich da gegenseitig zusammenmischen. Obwohl – vielleicht entdeckten sie ja etwas giftiges, das er dann seinem Peiniger unterjubeln konnte. Stöhnen schleppte sich der Captain zu seinem Bett (könnte auch als durchgelegene Matratze auf einem alten, wackligen Holztisch bezeichnet werden), zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und versuchte ein bisschen zu schlafen. Schließlich hatte er Kopfschmerzen…


End file.
